Hydrocarbon producing wells are often stimulated in order to enhance production. A fracing operation is a common method of stimulating a well. Propane is among the many types of frac fluids that may be used in the fracing operation. Propane has the advantage of being pumped into the well in liquid or gel form, and exiting the well as a gas. GasFrac Energy Services Inc. of Calgary, Alberta uses a proprietary liquefied petroleum gas in fracing operations. Other frac fluids may include propane, butane, or mixtures thereof.